


A Storm Is Brewing

by PrincessOfErebor



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 12:27:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9440450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessOfErebor/pseuds/PrincessOfErebor
Summary: Another battle is about to began. Who will come out victorious? Can Fili keep the love of his life, or will his royal duties rip him away from his One?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Du bekar - to arms
> 
> Kayamu - victory
> 
> Saerwyn is my OC

   Thorin Oakenshield was victorious as he took one last blow to Azog’s chest with Orcrist. He watched as the orc took a final breath before he pushed him over the edge of Ravenhill. The entire battlefield full of dwarves, orcs, men, and elves heard Thorin as he yelled “Kayamu! Kayamu!”

His words were followed by the chorus of more than a thousand dwarves celebrating the defeat of the orcs.

   Months went by and the dwarves of Erebor completed the reconstruction of their beloved home. The mountain returned to its former glory, and Thorin had signed orders to befriend men and elves. Thranduil was given his share of the gems, Laketown received their part of the treasure, and the eldest prince of Erebor began his royal training.

In the midst of Fili’s training, he also found love. He found love with the daughter of a well-known nobleman in Dale. Her name was Saerwyn. He loved her more than anything in the world, and eventually called her his One.

Thorin knew about Fili’s newfound relationship. He became furious that the young prince spent more time with the girl than his training to be the future king.

An argument broke out between Thorin and Fili about this one night. Cursing in Khuzdul could be heard in the meeting room.

   “Fili your priorities have not been set straight. I told you after the battle that you would train; not fall in love!”

   “Uncle! I can have a life outside of royalty too. It’s just not fair.”

Thorin blasted right back at him. “Life isn’t fair Fili. If it were, your father would be alive. Moria would not have been destroyed – “

Fili interrupted.

   “Excuse me Thorin for not being so bold and brash like you.” He chose his words calmly and carefully. “If I am king, I cannot love Saerwyn properly. I cannot spend time with her.”

   “If you do not come to your training sessions, you will not be permissed to see her ever again. Do you understand?!”

Fili had no choice to agree in order to keep his relationship.

   Fili continued his training week after week, month after month. Two years into his training, he became fed up. His familial relationship with his uncle was strained. He hardly spoke to his own brother. He even thought about ending his union with Saerwyn.

These thoughts continued to flood his mind as he sat one day during a council meeting. Dwalin had to pull him out of his thoughts.

   “Aye, laddie. You should pay attention.”

Fili only threw him a hateful look, but received a harsh reply in return.

   “Don’t look at me like that. I know your mind is on that lass, but this is important.”

While the meeting was going on, Gandalf pushed the doors open suddenly. He looked concerned. Everybody knew when the wizard looked scared, they knew to be scared too.

Thorin greeted him. “Gandalf. What brings you to the council?”

   “You must all be warned. Azog’s brother is on his way to avenge his death. I have seen the army; it is too great for us to bear. I am on my way to tell your cousin in the Iron Hills immediately.”

   “How far away are they?” Thorin half-whispered. “Do we have time to prepare?”

Gandalf lowered his head. “You will be lucky if Aloth does not arrive by nightfall.”

The wizard left the dwarves to themselves. The room was silent with fear and a sense of impending doom. Thorin stood with them, minus Fili, and raised his fist and said, “Du bekar!”


End file.
